


silk

by dusthymns



Category: Metallica
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, lars is a broke college graduate. james is his sugar daddy., thats it. there will be sex.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusthymns/pseuds/dusthymns
Summary: Lars met James where most people would meet their sugar daddy—online.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for inkk, as part of 2020's Ficmas in July a special Ficmas edition run to celebrate Rockfic's 16th anniversary. The prompt was "James Hetfield,Lars Ulrich (Metallica): Older (TTN-era?) James and younger (MOP-era?) Lars... Lars is twenty-two and has a thing for older guys; James is forty-eight and has no qualms about giving Lars what he wants. Gratuitous smut encouraged.."
> 
> i'm crossposting u can find me as heartsighs on rockfic(dot)com :-)

Lars met James online.  
  
The day Lars decided on a whim to sign up for a sugar daddy site, _something something arrangements dot com_ , he had just been broken up with hours before via text, fired from his job two days before that, his debit card had declined at the kebab place and there was nothing in his minifridge that was remotely sustainable for a human being. So there he was, stuck in his sad and moldy studio apartment, miserable and depressed, sipping on an already opened can of energy drink that he found in the fridge and munching on stale goldfish snacks, looking up _how to get a sugar daddy_ on his phone.  
  
To be honest, he didn’t expect much out of it at first, not enough to put more effort into his profile; a couple pictures, a four-sentence-long bio that mentioned in passing his major in Art History and his favourite bands (because sugar daddy or not, music taste is important to him). After skimming through some dozens of profiles and turning down the creeps and cheap offers, something finally caught his eyes. Or rather, someone.  
  
“Hi there,” screen name jhet0308 messaged him first. “Couldn’t help noticing your interest in music and the arts. I reckon we’d get along well and have much to talk about."  
  
A quick look at jhet0308's profile told Lars just enough to keep him intrigued. The guy, if he was real, was forty-eight, a businessman based right here in San Francisco, enjoyed antique cars and classic rock. But the pictures, though. Lars would be lying if he said he didn't find this man utterly attractive: tall (six-one, per his bio), built and covered in tattoos, and even though his full face wasn’t in any of them, something told Lars a man like that most likely had the looks to match the impressive resume.  
  
Jhet0308 was straight to the point when Lars initially wrote him back, asking what Lars expected out of the relationship, how often he would like to meet up and his preferred amount of compensation, the works. When they finally agreed upon the finer details of the arrangement, jhet0308 suggested meeting up at some upscale coffee place downtown, and even offered to cover Lars’s drinks and Lyft drives to and from.  
  
“Sure,” Lars said. “I’ll wear my best clothes, but please don’t be disappointed when I show up in jeans and a t-shirt, I don’t have much variety in my closet.”  
  
“Something I can easily fix if you’d like,” jhet teasingly suggested. “See you then.”  
  
So Lars met jhet in person and he is absolutely _gorgeous_. Lars felt lame in his skinny jeans and tee next to this fucking tall glass of water of a man in a three-piece pressed suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and long legs to perfection. And then there was his voice, too, _jesus_ , smooth and deep and left Lars wobbly in the knees with just a simple “hello”, and when he bid Lars goodbye with a large but gentle hand between his shoulder blades, Lars decided then and there that he would very much like to climb James - jhet’s real name - like a tree.  
  
Kirk chewed him the fuck out over it, though. Understandable, really, he would have reacted the same way if Kirk suddenly told him he now had a sugar daddy twice his age. Well, not quite yet.  
  
“I’m just worried about you is all,” Kirk said over text. “Why didn’t you tell me you were broke?”  
  
“You know I couldn’t ask anyone for money much less you. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I even looked him up on LinkedIn, he seems legit. Nice, too.”  
  
“If you say so… Just call or text me if anything happens.”  
  
“It’s just dinner next week. I’ll text you after. Love you.” Sometimes Lars wondered if he deserved Kirk as a friend. “By the way can I borrow one of your fancy button ups?”  
  
Dinner went as well as, if not better than, their coffee date. James made a reservation for two at a place Lars would never have dreamt of affording, with candles and private booths and a menu with dishes Lars couldn’t pronounce. James even pulled his chair out for Lars like a goddamned gentleman, and Lars couldn’t help but melt a little bit.  
  
Surprisingly, Lars found himself actually enjoying talking to James quite a lot. They shared a love for rock’n’roll, James the American classics like Aerosmith and Skynyrd, while Lars preferred Sabbath and Deep Purple. James also discussed his love for classical arts when Lars’ college major in Art History was brought up, and Lars excitedly chatted about his obsession with surrealism and abstract expressionism. Oh yes, and the food was divine, too, from what Lars remembered of it.  
  
By the time for dessert, Lars made up his mind. _James was perfect._  
  
“I’d like to see you again,” James texted Lars that night afterwards. “I’d like to make it a weekly thing. All costs provided, of course. I have a pair of tickets to an opera next weekend. Let me know.” And he even signed his texts with his initials.  
  
Lars said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> uhmm i love prompts ... leave me prompts and i will write them if i can :-)


End file.
